Haruka's Files
by AzarathianWarrior
Summary: I sadly have to stop, I'm sooo sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Hey dudes/dudettes! I'm gonna do something I've never done before. I'm gonna write & post 2 oneshots every week! They most likely won't be connected, just random. it's gonna be one every Saturday & one every Sunday. The new part? You, that's right, You are going to choose the pairing! Isn't that cool?! There's gonna be a couple rules, though.

1. I won't take annonymous requests, or e-mail request. You have to submit a review. You don't even have to say anything except the coupling you want.

2. You can choose a Naruto character to go with Haruka, or you can choose your own oc to go with mine. Your choice.

3. No gay pairings. I don't have anything against gays, but I will NEVER write a gay pairing. I'm sorry, but no.

4. This is what your request should look like if you want a Naruto character...

Naruto: naruto characterXharuka: month-day-2008

This is what it should look like with your oc...

Naruto: OCnameXharuka: month-day-2008

This might be a possibility...

Naruto: OCnameXnaruto character: month-day-2008

you can also request it as a songfic (just be sure you put songfic: song name). If you ask for an oc, I'll e-mail you asking what he/she looks like (it could even be a dog or a pig! y'know, for Akamaru or the pig that one person holds...)

5. Please, please, please! don't request too many pairings so someone else has a chance to request.

That should be it. I'm gonna keep a "calendar" on here, and try to update it every night, around 8 or 9 ish.

1/12:

1/13:

1/19:

1/20:

1/26: AzarathianWarrior(ME! this is my bro's b-day)

1/27:

2/2:

2/3:

2/9:

2/10:

2/16:

2/17:

2/23:

2/24:

3/1:

3/2:

3/8:

3/9:

3/15:

3/16:

3/22:

3/23:

3/29:

3/30:

4/5:

4/6:

4/12:

4/13:

4/19:

4/20:

4/26:

4/27:

5/3:

5/4:

5/10:

5/11:

5/17:

5/18:

5/24:

5/25:

5/31:

6/1:

6/7:

6/8:

6/14:

6/15:

6/21:

6/22:

6/28:

6/29:

7/5:

7/6:

7/12:

7/13:

7/19:

7/20:

7/26:

7/27:

8/2:

8/3:

8/9:

8/10:

8/16:

8/17:

8/23:

8/24:

8/30:

8/31:

9/6:

9/7:

9/13:

9/14:

9/20:

9/21:

9/27:

9/28:

10/4:

10/5:

10/11:

10/12:

10/18:

10/19:

10/25:

10/26:

11/1:

11/2:

11/8:

11/9:

11/15:

11/16:

11/22:

11/23:

11/29:

11/30:

12/6:

12/7:

12/13:

12/14:

12/20:

12/21:

12/27:

12/28:

anyway, there it is. Make sure you look at this so you don't accidentally ask for a pairing on the same day as someone else (maybe check the review thing, too. you don't have to, though, because I probably will...)

I hope you like this!


	2. AzarathianWarrior

Hey! Me again. For those of you waiting for the next chapter of my story Konoha High, don't worry, I'm still working on it. I just like taking breaks between the chapters. Anywho, this is a bunch of different one-shots featuring Haruka! Say hi Haruka.

Haruka: ... She treats me like I'm 5.

Technically, your younger than that, I only created you, like, when i started the story, which wasn't that far back...

Haruka: Whatever. This one-shot is gonna be about me and Gaara 'insert blush here'. There's gonna be slight NaruHina, SasuSaku-

Even though I don't like Sakura-baka! I don't want to offend any of you Sakura-lovers, though...

Haruka: -but that's pretty much it. Probably some other ones that she thinks of right in the middle of the story.

Alright, alright, enough. I think they get it. Onto the story!

Haruka: 'sigh' Baka. She doesn't own Naruto, only me. 'mutters' unfortunately...

**Cry**

A peaceful night in Konoha, the moon shining bright, a slight wind, the beautiful landscape with the moonlight shining on it - all in all, it's beautiful. That's what you would think if this was your first time in the village. Though, it's not seen as beautiful to others. Particularly one Haruna Haruka. Haruka can be seen sitting on the branch of a Sakura tree, gazing at the moon. At first glance, it appears that she is just star-gazing. But if one took their time, they would see the tears making their way down her cheeks.

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon (yea)  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

What would be the cause of these tears? Who could possibly cry while they're looking at this beauty known as Konoha? Only one knows the answer. That one is Sabaku no Gaara, of the Sand village. He is also the Kazekage of the Sand village. What is he doing in Konoha, the Leaf village? The answer is simple: a mission. Not just any mission, this is of the utmost importance. A treaty between the Sand village and the Leaf village. They had been on uneasy terms, but Gaara wanted to make sure that they would not attack each other. He may have been a cold-hearted killer in the past, but, that was the past. Now, he was more concerned with keeping the uncertain and strained peace with the villages alive. It helped that Naruto had become the Hokage, and that they were friends. The treaty was to be made in the morning, early, which is why Gaara was staying at Konoha. Why he was staying at Haruka's house.

_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry (cryyy..)_

But, none of that answers the earlier questions. Why is she crying? Why is she in a Sakura tree at 2 in the morning if she's not going to enjoy the scenery?

Gaara leaves Haruka's house about an hour after Haruka herself leaves. Is he in search of some one? Or is he merely enjoying the scenery?

Gaara stops at the small field, the same small field Haruka is in. A coincidence? Possibly. He walks, without making a sound, towards the lone Sakura tree, the same Sakura tree Haruka is in. A coincidence? Doubtful.

"What are you doing here, Gaara? Shouldn't you be asleep, or getting ready for the treaty signing tommorrow?" Haruka spoke, looking down at him from her position on the bare Sakura branch.

_The moment that I saw you cry _

"I've slept enough. I'm not used to sleeping more than a few hours anyway." He brushed off her worry. "What about you? I know you've been out here at least an hour, if not more." He keeps his tone emotionless, but she can sense the under-tone of concern etched in his voice.

"I'm fine Gaara. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I was in bed, anyway." She pauses, looking to the moon again, it's beauty reflected in her eyes. "Do you want to join me, Gaara? Or would you rather stand?" She smiled down at him, extending her hand as an invitation. For a moment he thinks about using his sand to get up there, but dismisses it, grabbing Haruka's hand and lifting himself up to the branch Haruka's on. She smiles a bit wider, shifting so he could sit down comfortably. Leaning against the tree again, she took up the same position as before, but staring into Gaara's eyes instead of the moon. Gaara, in turn, stared into hers, trying to read her emotions, trying to see what she's thinking about. She sees what he's trying to do, and faces the moon again. He sighs, following her gaze.

_It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure...  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

"Isn't it beautiful, Gaara?" He almost chuckled. She was trying to make it seem like everything was ok. He decided to play along.

"Yes, it is. So much different than in my village. All you can see there is sand, sand, and the occasional sand-storm." He smirked, seeing her laugh lightly. He became serious, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "So, is there a reason as to why you're outside, in a Sakura tree at 3 in the morning, or are you just enjoying the scenery." She sighed.

_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry _

"I can't hide anything from you, can I Gaara?" She chuckled sadly, still facing the moon, tears running down her cheeks. "Hinata is pretty happy with Naruto, isn't she?"

"Hm, I suppose she is. She's waited a long time for that baka to realize her feelings for him." Gaara mused. He now knew for sure what it was that was bothering her.

_I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right _

"Yes, she has." Haruka chuckled in amusement of how Gaara always called Naruto baka. It was like a nick-name. She became sober again. "Sakura and Sasuke are happy also, now that Sasuke realized that Sakura's love was real, not just a crush. Isn't their wedding in a month?"

"Yes," Gaara nodded. "A little over a month. And, Naruto and Hinata are expecting their first child in about 5 months." He smiled a bit. "They tried to have a child, it always ended with a miscarriage. It's their first child after 2 years of being married." He chuckled, adding "Now Naruto doesn't let Hinata go anywhere without someone he trusts with her."

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
In places no one will find _

"I sorta feel sorry for Hinata." Haruka laughed, but the laughter didn't reach her eyes. Gaara noticed. He turned his head, facing her, with those piercing eyes. Haruka involuntarily shivered. Not because he scared her, but because he was, well, really cute. Hot, even. Especially with those black rings around his eyes. She blushed at the thought of what their children would look like. Would they have her forest-green hair, or his blood-red hair? She hoped they would have his eyes. She always hated the color of her eyes. She jumped when Gaara put a hand on her shoulder.

"Haruka, I know it hurts. Believe me, you're not the only one who wants to be loved." He paused a moment. "But, we won't be unloved for long. At least, you won't." He sighed. "Just, don't give up. You'll find love soon, I'm sure. What's not to love about you? You're beautiful and have a wonderful personality - any guy would be lucky to have you. Unfortunately," he sighed, whispering. "I would most likely not be that man."

_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (Forever was in your eyes)  
It was now that I realize_  
_That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry (Baby cry)  
The moment that I saw you cry (oh, no, no..)  
I think I saw you cry  
The moment I saw you cry_d 

"Gaara..." Haruka gasped. He had basically just said that he loves her. She hugged him, holding him as close and as tightly as she could. Gaara's eyes went wide at this unexpected touch of affection.

"Haruka." He whispered, hugging her back as tightly as he dared. She pulled back her head, looking him in the eyes.

"Gaara, I... why wouldn't you consider yourself as one of those men?" She asked with sincerety. "I...I love you Gaara."

_I wanted to know you_

"Haruka. You have no idea how much I wanted to hear those words from you. I love you too, Haruka." He pulled her closer and placed a soft, gentle, but passionate kiss on her lips. She trembled, pulling herself closer to him. He released his hold on her lips. She smirked.

"Hey, who told you I was done?" Haruka claimed Gaara's lips with her own, giving him a passionate kiss, and wrapping her arms around his neck, one hand playing with his hair. He, in turn, wrapped one arm around her waist, and put his other hand behind her head, tilting it upwards. She gasped when she felt his tongue against her lips, and allowed him entrance. She inwardly giggled when she saw how shy he was. She smiled, meeting his tongue half-way. She almost laughed when she saw his blush. Haruka pulled away gently, as did Gaara. They both looked at each other for a minute, then started laughing. Gaara calmed down shortly, and watched Haruka as she laughed. He thought it was the most beautiful thing he ever heard. Finally, Haruka stopped laughing.

_I wanted to know you_

"So," Gaara started, "do you want to stay here and look at the moon, or would you rather come to bed?" He questioned, jumping off the branch and facing her. Haruka's face immediately turned red, as she was thinking of the different meanings of "coming to bed". She nodded, jumping down, Gaara catching her. He set her down, her looking shyly at him, knowing her face is still red.

"So, umm, I guess we oughtta head back to our house, huh?" He nodded. She started walking off, but he pulled her into him, her back against his front. He whispered in her ear...

_I wanted to know you..._

"Right. Back to **our** house, back to **our** room, and back to **our** bed."

Needless to say, they didn't get much sleep...

Ok, you perverts! Get your mind outta the gutter! What I meant by that last sentence is that they were hugging each other, that kind of stuff. Not, I repeat, **not** doing "it". Understand?!

Haruka: Eventually, we might do it 'another blush', like when we're married...

Psh. Whatever. You are no help to me. 'drops eraser that was carefully hidden behind back' Whoops. Sorry 'bout that, Haruka. 'evil glare'

Haruka: 'sweatdrop' Umm, coming Gaara!! 'runs into a random room where Gaara is sleeping and jumps in bed with him'

...DARN YOU, HARUKA!!!!!!!!! I can't erase her now, I would risk erasing Gaara! Ah well. Once more, you Jaraiya impersonaters: **Get Your Mind Out Of The Gutter!!!** Honestly, people these days ;) lol, just kidding...or am I?... 'shifty eyed'

Hope ya liked it!!!!! 'cough'peverts'cough''cough'outta-the-gutter'cough' ahem. sorry 'bout that, i have a cold... (seriously, I do)


	3. AzarathianWarrior2

Hiya! Here's a one-shot I thought I'd never do. This one is Sasuke and Haruka...

Haruka: ... I'm so used, aren't I?

You're an oc, that's what you're here for. Deal with it. On to the story!

Haruka: AzarathianWarrior doesn't own Naruto, and never will 'mutters' because if she did, they would be forced to share the torture she puts me through daily...

Shut it!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Big Girls Don't Cry**

_La da da da_

"I don't want to, but I have to. If I don't, no one will."

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
__You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
__I need some shelter for my own protection baby  
__To be with myself in center  
__Clarity, peace, serenity_

A young girl of 16, 17 at most, walked out of the Hokage's office. Her outward appearance was of her normal cheery attitude, but inwardly she was troubled. She walked past her friends: Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara. The one person she didn't see was who she on her way to visit. Sasuke. He was in the hospital recovering from having Orochimaru's mark removed. That's why she was on this mission. A mission from which she will never return from. She was going to find Orochimaru, and was going to offer herself as a replacement for Sasuke. She - along with Tsunade, the Hokage - knew that Orochimaru would never give up on having Sasuke as a vessel, but she hoped, prayed, that he would take her instead. That's why she'd been training so hard, in hopes to save Sasuke from that fate.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
__That this has nothing to do with you  
__It's personal, myself and I  
__We've got some straightenin' out to do  
__And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
__But I've got to get a move on with my life  
__It's time to be a big girl now  
__And big girls don't cry_

She reached the medical center, and quietly went in. The nurse at the desk held up a hand to stop her, until she saw the note Tsunade gave Haruka, claiming that she had permission to visit Sasuke. The nurse nodded, giving her the number of Sasuke's room, before sitting back down to her magazine. Haruka nodded a thanks, heading toward Sasuke. So she could tell him goodbye ... forever.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

She wiped a tear from her eye, steadying her breathing before entering. She used her chakra to float a few inches off the ground, so she wouldn't wake Sasuke. Haruka peered around the corner, and saw that he was asleep. She gently let herself down by his bed, softly sitting on the edge of it.

_The path that I'm walking, I must go alone  
__I must take the baby steps till I'm full grown, full grown  
__Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
__And I forsee the dark ahead if i stay_

'He looks so peaceful. So ... innocent.' She stroked his cheek. 'It's ... almost as if he was never taken by Orochimaru.' She grimaced, remembering the reason she was here. She spoke softly, so she wouldn't wake him, but he would still be able to hear her.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
__That this has nothing to do with you  
__It's personal, myself and I  
__We've got some straightenin' out to do  
__And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
__But I've got to get a move on with my life  
__It's time to be a big girl now  
__And big girls don't cry_

"Hey Sasuke. You holding up ok? I know the process must have been painful. I ... I could hear your screams from my room. But, I'm glad that you're free from Orochimaru. Speaking of which, he's the reason - well, part of the reason - that I came to see you. The other reason was ... I wanted to be sure you were ok." Haruka turned her head to the side, blushing lightly. "But ... I wasn't lying when I said you won't have to worry about Orochimaru taking you back."

_Like the little school mate in the school yard  
__We'll play jacks and uno cards  
__I'll be your best friend and you'll be my valentine  
__Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
__'Cause I wanna hold yours too  
__We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_

"See, I'm ... gonna take your place. If he won't willingly take me, I'll make him. I ... I won't let him have you again. It'll be ok, though." She smiled through the tears running down her cheeks. "As ... as long as you're safe, that's ... that's all I want. Because ... I ... I ... I love you. I have since the day you saved me from those sound ninja. But ... if you hadn't, maybe ... he would have never taken you. So ... I guess ... it was my fault you were chosen as his vessel." She chuckled bitterly.

_But it's time for me to go home  
__It's getting late, dark outside  
__I need to be with myself in center  
__Clarity, peace, serenity  
__Yeah_

She looked out the window, seemingly thinking of something, before turning to him again. "Sasuke ... You know, I've never had my first kiss. I saved it for someone special. I ... hoped that the special person would be you." She leaned down toward his lips, softly kissing them, and thought that she felt him kiss back. 'No, it must be my imagination.' She softly broke it, standing up and looking down at him. 'I love you Sasuke. You're the only reason I would ever do this.' "Please, Sasuke. Tell ... everyone goodbye for me, ok?" She turned and jumped out of the window. A few seconds after she left, Sasuke opened his eyes. 'Did she ... kiss me?' He suddenly shot up, ignoring the pain in his back. 'Take my place?! No. No, no, no, no!! I can't, I won't let her have that fate!' He jumped out the same window she did.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
__That this has nothing to do with you  
__It's personal, myself and I  
__We've got some straightenin' out to do  
__And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
__But I've got to get a move on with my life  
__It's time to be a big girl now  
__And big girls don't cry_

"Haruka!" She turned around, a foot from the gateway, and saw Sasuke running toward her. She stood there while he embraced her. "I won't let you go! I won't let you be taken by Orochimaru!" He held her at arms length. "I've never felt this strongly for anyone, especially a girl. I love you Haruka! I know that now! I didn't know what that feeling was, but I do now! Please." He whispered, a tear escaping his eye. "Please, don't go." She hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

"Don't make this any harder Sasuke. We both know that Orochimaru will come back for you. If he takes me, you'll be safe. And, maybe, maybe I'll be able to over-power him." She kissed him one last time, him responding immediately, almost crushing her to him. She broke away, walking backwards to the gate. "I'll always love you Sasuke. Never forget that ... or me." With that, she turned and ran out the gate. He bowed his head, more tears escaping his eyes, looking at the white and black mixed rose she left in his hand.

"Good-bye Haruka ... my love."

_La da da da da da ..._

* * *

'sigh' So depressing, ain't it? At least, it's supposed to be. If you like it, leave a review, if you didn't, leave a constructive review. 

Haruka: You hate me, don't you?

No. Why do you say that?

Haruka: Never mind. I thought you hated Sasuke?

Not really... I just hate the fact that he left his team to join Orochimaru for more power. But, I guess we wouldn't have naruto if that didn't happen (I'm talking about the anime, not the ninja) but ... I think the people on hate me... 'sniff'

Haruka: 'mutters' great, now i have to pretend i care. 'normal' why do you say that?

They...they won't help me complete my dream. My dream of writing 104 one-shots! Please people, I beg, beg, beg you to at least review! And hey, i wouldn't have anything against killing Haruka...lol, j/k. Seriously though, I would do that, only to please the readers :)

Haruka: ... I wonder how much a plane ticket would cost... 

--'

Anyway, I hope you liked it! And, I hope Sasuke wasn't too OOC...

I been meaning to ask. If I delete a story in the documents part of my profile, will it delete the story on ff? Like, will you not be able to read it?


	4. AzarathianWarrior3

If Everyone Cared

A girl was sitting on top of a hill, thinking about what had just happened. Her face showed no emotion, devoid of it. She had been sitting there for a while now, three, maybe four hours. Ever since she had gotten back from her latest mission, she hasn't moved from this spot. Her mouth parted, uttering the first word she'd spoken for a while.

"Naruto."

At that, she broke down sobbing. Sobbing for the one she lost. The one who was the closest to her. Naruto. She looked up at the sky, vision blurred by her tears.

"Why!?" She sobbed. "Why was he taken from me?! ANSWER ME WHY!!!" With that, she slammed her fists on the ground, sobbing his name over and over, acting as if the ground she was pounding was the one who killed him. She collapsed on the ground, screaming. After another hour, her sobbing started slowing, stopping completely after another few minutes, though the tears continued. She sat back against a sakura tree. **His** sakura tree. **Their** sakura tree. She started to hum, and bitterly laughed when she remembered it was his favorite song that she was humming. She started singing it, the tears endlessly trailing down her cheeks.

_"From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
__Confusing stars for satellites  
__I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
__But here we are, we're here tonight  
__  
Singing Amen, I'm alive  
__Singing Amen, I'm alive  
__  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
__If everyone loved and nobody lied  
__If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
__We'd see the day when nobody died  
__And I'm singing_

_Amen I, I'm alive  
__Amen I, I'm alive_

_And in the air the fireflies  
__Our only light in paradise  
__We'll show the world they were wrong  
__And teach them all to sing along_

_Singing Amen I'm alive  
__Singing Amen I'm alive_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
__If everyone loved and nobody lied  
__If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
__We'd see the day when nobody died  
__If everyone cared and nobody cried  
__If everyone loved and nobody lied  
__If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
__We'd see the day when nobody died_

_And as we lie beneath the stars  
__We realize how small we are  
__If they could love like you and me  
__Imagine what the world could be_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
__If everyone loved and nobody lied  
__If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day when nobody died  
__We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
__When nobody died  
__We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
__When nobody died  
__We'd see the day when nobody died."_

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and emotionlessy looked up into the face of Gaara. She was surprised, inwardly, that he had a tear in his eye.

"It's time."

Hundreds of people showed up, half of them from other villages. Everyone that wasn't from Konoha was asked why they were here. All of them answered basically the same way.

"If it wasn't for that boy, Naruto, why, I wouldn't be here."

"He jumped in the river to save my daughter.This is the least I could do."

Even a few Sound nins came, and their answer brought a tear to the guards eye.

"Naruto may have been a thorn in our side, but I couldn't have asked for a better savior."

The funeral procession began. She stayed impassive, holding her tears in, until it came time for her. She slowly walked up and layed the white and red mixed rose down. She stood a minute, then fell onto his "coffin", sobbing. The others watched sadly, Sakura leaning onto Gaara, crying into his shoulder, and he hugged her, comforting her. She lifted her head up and clearly sang a few words from his song.

"If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died ."

She looked to his picture, and softly whispered.

"I love you, Naruto."

Everyone there could've sworn they heard the wind whisper.

"I love you too, Haruka-chan."


	5. Apology

I am sooooooo sorry! My mom's not letting me do the 104 one-shot thing...I'll try to update Konoha high, though... Argh! this so sucks! I'll have to do something else, I suppose...Anyway, I don't think anyone was interested in it anyway... Sorry again to those who did like it :(


End file.
